Joyeux anniversaire Onii-chan
by GalateeSakura
Summary: Je m'appelle Ace et je vis dans une grande maison avec mes frères, Sabo et Luffy et ma stupide famille mais je l'ai aime quand même.
1. Chapter 1

**Je m'appelle Ace et je vis dans une grande maison avec mes frères, Sabo et Luffy et ma stupide famille mais je l'ai aime quand même.**

 **Sabo est plus jeune que moi d'environ trois mois et Luffy est notre petit frère. Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire mais malheureusement Sabo et Luffy, sont partis passer Noël et le Jour de l'An chez des amis. Alors je me retrouve tous seul à fêter mes 20 Ans, mais ils m'avaient promis qu'ils essaieraient de venir pour mon annif. Je suis assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre du salon, à attendre que mes frères arrivent et à chaque voiture qui tourne dans la rue.**

 **Je me dis : "C'est eux?", mais à chaque fois elle ne tourne pas ici et je commence légèrement à m'inquiété de ne pas les voir arriver. Je me levai du rebord et parti prendre une douche bien chaude, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'arriver en haut des escaliers que j'entendis la serrure de la porte se tourner. Je redescendis et vu que mes deux jeune frères étaient la comme promis, quand Sabo ferma la porte je me jetai sur eux et leurs fit un énorme câlin.**

 **Sabo :** **Et bien on dirait qu'on ta manqué, mais ne t'inquiète pas moi aussi tu m'as manqué Ace.**

 **Luffy :** **Pareil Ace, tu m'as grave manqué.**

 **Sabo me pris dans c'est bras qui sont si réconfortant, et bien sur moins muscler que les miens. AH oui! J'ai oublié de vous précisez que moi Portgas D Ace, étais tombé amoureux des mes deux jeunes frères et je souhaite avoir une conversation sérieuse avec eux. Mais comment leur dire que je suis tombé amoureux d'eux? J'ai beau y réfléchir je ne trouve pas, le bon moment pour leurs avouer mes sentiments.**

 **Moi :** **Comment ça c'est passer vos vacances? Et toi Luffy tu as bien révisé et mémoriser tes phrases, pour la pièce de fin d'année scolaire?**

 **Luffy :** **Oui ça c'est super bien passer, mais j'ai encore du mal avec certaines phrases. Surtout les dernières phrases que je pat-toge le plus.**

 **Sabo :** **Super les vacances!**

 **Moi :** **OK! Sabo et moi on t'aidera si tu veux, et pour le baiser de la fin tu t'es entraîner aussi je présume?**

 **Quand j'ai dit cette phrase je sentie mon cœur se serrer de plus en plus dans ma poitrine, mais ce que j'entendis me soulagea grandement qu'il ne l'a pas fait.**

 **Luffy :** **Je veux bien votre aide, mais je ne me suis pas du tout entraîner à embrasser quelqu'un. (Rougie)**

 **Je remarquai qu'il avait dit la fin de la phrase en rougissant, et mon DIEU qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon quand il rougi comme ça. Je me retenais de le prendre dans mes bras ferme et protecteur, et de l'embrasser en pleine bouche mais je suis sure qu'après il va me détesté à vie. Et ça je ne le veux en aucun cas, alors je me retiens de toute mes forces.**

 **Moi :** **Vous avez faim je présume?**

 **Luffy / Sabo :** **ON MEURT DE FAIM !**

 **Moi :** **Aller vous asseoir, je vais sortir le rôti que j'ai préparé pour cet événement.**

 **Je parti dans la cuisine pour sortir les couverts et les amena à la table, et je reparti dans la cuisine pour sortir le rôti avec des pommes de terre du four et l'apporta sur la grande table du salon. Après que Luffy et Sabo termine de manger je pris les feuilles de la pièce, et commença à la lire et après l'avoir lu je sentie le rouge me monter aux joues. Parce que je me voyais entrain de l'embrasser et qu'on alla plus loin que le bisou de la pièce, mais je fus sorti de mes penser obscènes envers l'un de mes frères.**

 **Luffy :** **Ace! Est-ce qu'on peut faire la pièce de théâtre ici, pour que je m'entraîne encore un peu plus.**

 **Moi :** **Sa me dérange pas du tout, mais demande à Sabo aussi crétin.**

 **Luffy :** **Est-ce que sa te dérange ou pas Sabo-nii-chan?**

 **Sabo :** **Non pas du tout, je suis même ravi de m'entraîner avec vous deux.**

 **Après avoir commencer à faire les fameuses répliques, le moment que j'aime par dessus tout dans une pièce de théâtre. C'est la scène du baiser et c'est à moi que reviens cet honneur.**

 **Moi :** **Je t'aime Blanche Neige.**

 **Luffy :** **Moi aussi je t'aime (rougissant)**

 **Je me levai et m'approchai de ma proie qui rougissez de plus en plus, alors je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassa avec fougueux pour qu'il ressente tout l'amour que je lui porte. Quand je voulue arrêter le baiser par manque d'oxygène, je sentie les mains de mon partenaire entourer mon cou avec tendresse et cela nous rapprocha encore plus.**

 **Sabo :** **Et moi alors ?**

 **On arrêta de s'embrasser et je me retournai vers Sabo, qui nous regardez avec le rouge aux joues et je me mis à sourire.**

 **Moi :** **Ne sois pas jaloux Sabo (Rigolais-je)**

 **Sabo :** **Je ne suis pas jaloux, et pourquoi il n'y a que lui qui a le droit et pas moi ?**

 **Moi :** **Ne t'inquiète pas mon frère (sourire très aguicheur), tu vas y passer aussi mais avant j'ai un truc super important à vous dire.**

 **Sabo/Luffy :** **Quoi?**

 **Moi :** **Je vous aime tout les deux, pas en tends que frère mais en tends qu'homme.**

 **Sabo/ Luffy :** **Nous aussi on t'aime en tant qu'homme, et JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ONII-CHAN**

 **Ils me sautèrent dessus et m'embrassèrent de tout coter, et on passa une agréable soirée entre nous dans ma chambre. Et ce moment la restera graver à tout jamais dans ma mémoire, et aussi ce fut le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie.**


	2. Corrigé

Je m'appelle Ace et je vis dans une grande maison avec mes frères, Sabo et Luffy et ma stupide famille mais je l'aime quand même.

Sabo est plus jeune que moi d'environ trois mois et Luffy est notre petit frère. Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire mais malheureusement Sabo et Luffy sont partis passer Noël et le Jour de l'An chez des amis. Alors je me retrouve tout seul à fêter mes vingt ans, mais ils m'avaient promis qu'ils essaieraient de venir pour mon anniversaire. Je suis assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre du salon, à attendre que mes frères arrivent et à chaque voiture qui tourne dans la rue,

Je me dis : "C'est eux?", mais à chaque fois elle ne tourne pas ici et je commence légèrement à m'inquiéter de ne pas les voir arriver. Je me lève du rebord et pars prendre une douche bien chaude, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'arriver en haut des escaliers que j'entends la serrure de la porte se tourner. Je redescends et vois que mes deux jeunes frères sont là, comme promis. Quand Sabo ferme la porte, je me jette sur eux et leurs fais un énorme câlin.

 **-Et bien on dirait qu'on t'a manqué, mais ne t'inquiète pas moi aussi tu m'as manqué Ace.** « Dit Sabo »

 **-Pareil Ace, tu m'as grave manqué.** « Exprima Luffy »

Sabo me prit dans ses bras qui sont si réconfortants, et bien sûr moins musclés que les miens. AH oui! J'ai oublié de vous préciser que, moi, Portgas D Ace, était tombé amoureux de mes deux jeunes frères et je souhaite avoir une conversation sérieuse avec eux. Mais comment leur dire que je suis tombé amoureux d'eux? J'ai beau y réfléchir je ne trouve pas le bon moment pour leurs avouer mes sentiments.

 **-Comment ça s'est passé vos vacances? Et toi Luffy tu as bien révisé et mémorisé tes phrases pour la pièce de fin d'année scolaire?** « Leur demandais-je »

 **-Oui ça s'est super bien passé, mais j'ai encore du mal avec certaines phrases. Surtout les dernières phrases que je pat-toge le plus.** « Me répondit Luffy »

 **-Super les vacances!** « Me répondit Sabo »

 **Moi :** **OK! Sabo et moi on t'aidera si tu veux, et pour le baiser de la fin tu t'es entraîné aussi je présume?**

 **Quand j'ai dit cette phrase, j'ai senti mon cœur se serrer de plus en plus dans ma poitrine.** Mais lorsque j'entends sa réponse, je suis grandement soulagé

 **-Je veux bien votre aide, mais je ne me suis pas du tout entraîné à embrasser quelqu'un.** « Rougit-il en fin de phrase »

Je remarque qu'il a dit la fin de la phrase en rougissant, et mon DIEU qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon quand il rougit comme ça. Je me retiens de le prendre dans mes bras fermes et protecteurs, et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche mais je suis sûr qu'après il va me détester à vie. Et ça je ne le veux en aucun cas, alors je me retiens de toutes mes forces.

 **-Vous avez faim je présume?** « Demandais-je »

 **-ON MEURT DE FAIM !** « Hurlent-ils »

 **-Aller vous asseoir, je vais sortir le rôti que j'ai préparé pour cet événement.** « M'exprimais-je de bonne humeur »

Je pars dans la cuisine pour sortir les couverts et les amène à la table, et je repars dans la cuisine pour sortir le rôti avec des pommes de terre du four et l'apporte sur la grande table du salon. Après que Luffy et Sabo aient terminé de manger je prends les feuilles de la pièce, et commence à la lire et après l'avoir lu je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Parce que je me vois entrain de l'embrasser et qu'on aille plus loin que le bisou de la pièce, mais je fus sorti de mes pensées obscènes envers l'un de mes frères.

 **-** **Ace! Est-ce qu'on peut faire la pièce de théâtre ici, pour que je m'entraîne encore un peu plus.** « Me posa-t-il »

 **-Ca me dérange pas du tout, mais demande à Sabo aussi crétin.** « Répondis-je »

 **-Est-ce que ça te dérange ou pas Sabo-nii-chan?** « Questionna-t-il »

 **-Non pas du tout, je suis même ravi de m'entraîner avec vous deux.** « Marmonna-t-il »

Après avoir commencé à faire les fameuses répliques, le moment que j'aime par dessus tout dans une pièce de théâtre arriva. C'est la scène du baiser et c'est à moi que revient cet honneur.

 **-Je t'aime Blanche Neige.** « Déclarais-je »

 **-Moi aussi je t'aime** « Dit-il en rougissant »

Je me lève et m'approche de ma proie qui rougit de plus en plus, alors je prends son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse avec fougue pour qu'il ressente tout l'amour que je lui porte. Quand je veux arrêter le baiser par manque d'oxygène, je sens les mains de mon partenaire entourer mon cou avec tendresse et cela nous rapproche encore plus.

 **-Et moi alors ?** « Demanda Sabo »

On arrête de s'embrasser et je me retourne vers Sabo, qui nous regarde avec le rouge aux joues et je me mets à sourire.

 **-Ne sois pas jaloux Sabo** « Rigolais-je »

 **-Je ne suis pas jaloux, et pourquoi il n'y a que lui qui a le droit et pas moi ?** « Me dit tout simplement Sabo »

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas mon frère, tu vas y passer aussi mais avant j'ai un truc super important à vous dire.** « Dis-je avec un sourire très aguicheur, collé aux lèvres »

 **-Quoi?** « M'hurlent-ils dessus »

 **-Je vous aime tous les deux, pas en temps que frère mais en temps qu'homme.** « Déclarais-je après quelque seconde d'hésitation »

 **-Nous aussi on t'aime en temps qu'homme, et JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ONII-CHAN** « S'écrient-ils à haute voix «

Ils me sautent dessus et m'embrassent de tous les cotés, et on passe une agréable soirée entre nous dans ma chambre. Et ce moment là restera gravé à tout jamais dans ma mémoire, et aussi c'était le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie. Le lendemain promis, je leur fais un de ces repas à en couper le souffle.

 **END**


End file.
